Modern cellular data communication has additional overhead signaling beyond traditional wireline data communication. For every bearer data transmission whether it is one byte or many megabytes, many signaling messages need to be exchanged to set up the RF traffic channel before the actual data transfer can occur. For example, with certain carriers it takes a dozen or so messages to get a channel set up before a data transfer can even begin. Additionally, modern cellular technologies employ data schedulers in the base stations for both uplink and downlink data. The schedulers require periodic input from each user which is sent over the cellular RF link. Multiply all that signaling up for N users and it begins to cut into the RF capacity of the network available for bearer transfers. Worse yet, any individual user may be bringing the RF link up and down for small transfers associated with social media.
A proposed hybrid-cellular network (HCN) seeks to alleviate the limitations of traditional cellular systems by allowing uplink and downlink connections to involve more than one link, with all links utilizing (i.e., passing through) a node serving as a network coordinator. Such a system is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, multiple nodes 102 and 103 are in communication with base station 101. However, instead of each node in the system forming its own cellular air interface link 105, nodes 102 and 103 may choose a network coordinator, or access point 103 to use as a communication link to/from base station 101. This process involves setting up a local network among devices 102 and 103. Communication among devices 102 and 103 take place via local air interface 104 (e.g., an IEEE 802.11 air interface). Such a system is a hybrid between cellular and local network architectures, where uplink and/or downlink data is relayed to and from network coordinator 103 by other mobile units.
While hybrid-cellular networks alleviate network congestion, a problem exists in organizing such networks. For example, nodes within communication system 100 will need to choose local-area network members. These nodes will also need to choose a network coordinator among the network nodes. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for choosing members of a local-area network and choosing a network coordinator among the members.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP) executing software instructions stored in non-transitory computer-readable memory. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.